


游戏（乘68重组家庭）

by LuminFirmament



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminFirmament/pseuds/LuminFirmament
Summary: 补档2019/07/29
Relationships: Nam Dohyon/Son Dongpyo





	游戏（乘68重组家庭）

东杓第一次见到贤，是在正处在料峭寒冬的公园之中，法国梧桐的叶子纷纷落尽，踩过的时候发出咔嚓咔嚓的声音。白日高悬，但是偶尔呼啸而过的寒风席卷干净了空气之中的最后一点热量。雪刚下过，空气干净得没有一点灰尘。  
正是在这样的天气之中，东杓的爸爸对他说，今天会见一个人很不错的阿姨。可爸爸可能已经不记得了，但是东杓还记得的是，在小时候搬家之前，他和爸爸妈妈还曾在这个公园野餐过。  
阿姨确实是很不错的人，她亲手做的牛奶曲奇还带着刚刚从烤箱里拿出来不久的新鲜口感。到贤侧过头看他，东杓可以感受到贤在偷看他时所不自觉流露出的紧张感，但在他转头的时候，到贤的目光已经转到了没有一丝云彩，只有万里湛蓝的天空上。  
天气很冷，呼吸的时候白气氤氲。  
“东杓哥的话，现在已经在上高中了吧？”到贤把袋子系好，他笑起来的时候眼睛眯在一起，眼角微微向上吊。  
东杓回头看了一眼还在不远处看似在交谈，实则在关注着他们俩的爸爸和那个女人。他侧过头靠近了到贤，笑容灿烂，是他习惯在陌生人面前营业的拿手好戏，但是一字一句咬得极重：“是的，到贤。”  
这种阴阳怪气让两个人之间陷入了一个短暂的尴尬，东杓卡了一下，伸出手捏住了对方的手臂。他并非是故意把气撒到一个也不能左右现在这种事态的人身上的，但是当他看到爸爸和阿姨在看向他们这边的时候，满脸的担忧在转过头去和阿姨说话的时候即化成温柔，东杓内心所感受到的，是背叛，愤怒和委屈，像是十米巨浪拍在无力抵抗的木门上，亟待一个宣泄口就会爆发。  
他不明白爸爸为什么可以轻易就放下妈妈的故去，放下过去的一切，转头就开始了自己的新生活。而他还被留在了过去，无人想要拉他一把，甚至是直接粗暴地把他扔进了一个陌生的环境，一段陌生的关系之中让他去适应。  
连吃阿姨递过来的饼干的时候，他都会觉得他好像在背叛妈妈。  
可是宣誓忠诚的人也不在了。  
那种情绪无比汹涌，几乎是把心脏撕开一样的疼痛，东杓忍不住伏下身去按住快要炸裂开的心脏处。到贤的手反扣过来抓住他的手，下一秒起身，把伏下身去的东杓按在了怀里。他声音微弱但坚定：“东杓哥，我和你一样。……或许我们是世界上唯一一个可以互相理解对方处境的人了吧。”

之后东杓想起这件事就会想笑，他一点都不明白为什么到贤可以第一次见面的时候就毫无心理障碍地说出这么肉麻的话来。明明到贤每次听到他念出这句话的前几个字，即将要开始模仿的时候，就会大呼小叫，手忙脚乱地把这件事掩盖过去。  
明明也会害羞的嘛。  
“哥，你是不是又想起以前的事情了？”到贤冰凉的爪子捏住了东杓的后脖颈，可能是在长得太快的到贤眼里，别人都是可爱的。尤其是他哥，到贤更觉得可爱，就像是一直动不动会傲娇炸毛的小猫。  
可能小猫在不熟悉的人面前是撒娇卖萌的小甜心，可是在完全放心依赖的人面前，就更愿意展现出自己原原本本的样子，傻傻楞楞的，动不动会吃醋占有欲过度的。如果你把他单独放在那里，就算是被惹生气了的状态下，也会因为害怕寂寞而偷偷黏过来，让人只会心软，完全没有办法对他做任何过分的事情。  
突然被揪住后脖颈的东杓吓了一跳，忍不住张大眼睛，缓缓转过头：“……你小子给我放手，啦！”  
“啊……哥明明这么可爱。”  
“能不能给我保存一点当哥的尊严？”  
“……嗯……不能。”  
“？”东杓把手里倒了一半的咖啡壶放下，毫不客气地拍开了到贤的手，“再这样，今晚的炸猪排外卖就取消。”  
“对不起！东杓哥就是神！就是阿爸！”  
东杓斜了一眼立刻认怂撒娇的到贤，再次拿起了咖啡壶倒咖啡，“喔，那减半以示惩戒吧。”  
“……东杓哥！我都这么撒娇了……！”突然到贤啊了一声，像是想起来什么事情一样，“之前有你的同学来家里找过你，不过那时候你去打工了所以托我转答，老师希望能就哥的志愿学校和哥谈谈。”  
“……”东杓的眉头一跳，到贤却已经察觉到了自己哥的心情好像不是很好，关切地问了一句：“东杓哥，发生什么了吗？”  
“啊……怎么说呢。”东杓顿了一下，话到了嘴边他又放弃说了。他不想让到贤为他担心，“没什么，本来志愿这种事情就很麻烦。”  
到贤的目光停留在他身上一会儿，然后若无其事地开口：“是吗？那我就不担心东杓哥了。”

但是事情永远不可能只有表面上那么的简单，东杓回到房间终于躺在床上的时候，他忍不住长长叹了一口气，并且把手臂搭在了眼睛上，仿佛只有这样，外界世界的那些嘈杂纷乱才不至于带着恶意裹挟进他的生活。  
手机传来震动，把东杓从半睡半醒的状态之中拎了出来，他下意识拿起手机，却看到他最不想看到的人发来的消息。  
学校里的音乐老师是个变态，从接手了东杓这个班之后就做了很多令人厌恶的事情：毫无顾忌地出入女生宿舍或者对女生说脏话，向学生威胁收取贿赂，或者说是肆无忌惮地对男生进行名为教育实则体罚的暴力行为。  
本来东杓和这个老师并无交集，但是在知道东杓是娱乐公司的训练生之后，他便盯上了东杓。  
“东杓啊，知道吗，老师当初好歹也算很出名的制作人，所以和各个大学也都有一些来往。”音乐老师搭着他的肩膀说，“所以推荐特长生的话，老师也不是不能说得上话，所以考虑一下汉阳大学吧，全大韩民国最好的音大之一啊。”  
但是随后和同公司的师姐说了这件事的时候，师姐便不放心地提醒过他：“……小杓，可不要为了一些蝇头小利就随便相信别人，他想要推荐你去当推荐生的话，不是图学校给的回扣就是图之后勒索你，你可一定要小心。”在这样的情况下，东杓婉拒了音乐老师的提议，但是没想到对方越来越变本加厉，甚至已经有想要逼迫班级里的人孤立东杓的倾向。  
今天又是什么无聊的威胁呢？东杓点开音乐老师的短信，下一秒他从床上弹了起来，那是一张偷拍到贤走进电梯的照片，随照片附上的还有几行字：“这是你的弟弟吧？他好像在我认识的人那里学习钢琴。要不要我拜托认识的人好好照顾一下你的弟弟？”  
世界上有很多人就是利用手里的权力，以欺辱他人为乐。哪怕这种欺辱并不一定会给他们带来经济上的利益，但是心理上的扭曲的成就感却得到了大大的满足。而现在，这个变态无非就是享受把东杓逼迫到极点，无可奈何地向他投降的乐趣罢了。所以即使是做到这种地步，也丝毫不以为耻的样子。  
东杓本来想回复“随便你吧”，但是在打下了这几个字的时候却犹豫了。就算东杓明白，无论他表现出什么态度，是在意到贤也好，还是不在意到贤也好，是否伤害到贤的选择都是握在那个变态手里的，东杓无法左右。甚至说不如让变态相信他根本不在意到贤，伤害到贤对自己毫无影响，可能到贤的处境会更安全一点。  
可是东杓没有办法去掩饰掉自己的在意，如果他真的那么说了，如果到贤真的出事了。东杓这辈子都不会在悔过之中放过自己。  
也说不上是感情，说不清楚。但是对于一个正常人来说，可能也没有办法活生生地看着别人因为自己而陷入危险之中吧。是善良的秉性也好，是真的对到贤有了什么独特的感情也好，并不重要，重要的是，他确实无法对别人说，就去伤害到贤吧他不在意。  
他在意，在意的要死。  
可能是责任。  
东杓想了想。  
也可能是他确实对到贤有着独一无二的依赖。可能在到贤对他说出“或许我们是世界上唯一一个可以互相理解对方处境的人了吧”的时候，他就把到贤确实地放在了那么一个“唯一”的位置上。  
他们来自不同的地方，有不同的年龄，不同的取向，不同的兴趣爱好，本该南辕北辙，毫无交集。但是却因为父母的安排，把两个人都扔进了同一个框子里，强迫他们变成了一个相同的形状。  
只有彼此可以理解彼此对于世界的割裂，他们没有血缘，却在这场相遇之中仿佛血缘相同，拥有了对于对方唯一的连接，是一种近乎不必要宣之于口的信赖。  
在纷乱的万物之中，唯独属于自己的连接。小孩子永远学不会分享，握紧手里仅剩的一颗糖果，小孩子可以不要任何其他糖果。  
东杓把收到的信息截屏了下来，保存进那个加密的文件夹。他闭了闭眼睛，证据收集得差不多了，东杓在想自己手里到底有多少人可供自己利用或提供帮助，学生掰倒老师并不容易，在掌握的社会资源上就完全呈现被碾压的姿态，因此更需要悉心准备，哪怕只是把这个变态举报下台都可以。可能正是到贤说的他的外表可爱吧，近乎甜美的感觉，让太多人忽略了他的危险。

门突然被敲响，倚在墙上的东杓被敲门声拉回思绪，到贤的声音带着兴奋：“哥，外卖到了。快下楼吃饭！”  
东杓把手机的应用程序关闭了，慢吞吞说了一句来了。没想到开门的时候，到贤还在门口玩手机，看到东杓出来，到贤下意识转头，他按了两下屏幕，然后把手里的手机递过来。  
“东杓哥，”屏幕上显示的是那个变态正看向手机镜头的照片，东杓抬头看向到贤的时候，到贤笑得很单纯，眼角微微向上吊，甚至有点冒傻气，让人不自觉地放松警惕，下一秒表情便变得平淡而趋于认真，“我们是世界上唯一一个可以互相理解对方处境的人。”

他们是世界上唯一一个可以互相理解对方处境的人。  
对于东杓如此，对于到贤亦如此。东杓不愿意波及到对方，但是对于到贤来说，东杓哥也是非常重要，独一无二的存在。  
——他也想要保护东杓。

其实到贤在有东杓同学来家里找他的时候已经明白一切事情了，东杓这样想着，把手机递回到贤。毕竟自己也有手机，如果志愿这种东西有什么事情，哪怕老师联系不上，也不至于差人跑到家里通知他，有同学找到他家，本质就是为了劝说东杓接受那个变态的提议。  
到贤在那个同学撒谎的一瞬间，联合到最近被跟踪的事情和自己的异常，便意识到了背后的真相。  
两个人坐到餐桌前，到贤接着说：“……啊说起来，这个人好像结婚了之后，还和自己的在教女学生保持了不正常的亲密关系。那个姐姐在发现这个人是人渣之后，正想把他告上法庭准备不死不休吧。”  
东杓听到这些话的时候正低着头拆外卖袋子，他瞟了对方一眼，问：“你是听谁说的？”  
“东杓哥可能不知道，我的钢琴老师和这个人是熟人喏，平时也会说，啊这个人不怎么行的八卦。”  
东杓笑了一下，嘴角勾起的时间不到一秒，之后只要把自己手里的东西都提交给那个和音乐老师保持过不正当亲密关系的女生的话，她可能会愿意用这些证据来彻底毁掉这个变态的职业生涯。  
他们是世界上唯一一个可以互相理解对方处境的人，配合从来默契。

游戏，开始。


End file.
